goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Gerald's 1st Movie
Name: Gerald's 1st Movie Directed by: Dave Green Vicky Jenson Screenplay by: Andrew Niccol Story by: Andrew Niccol Eric Roth Produced by: Linda Fields Brad Grey Executive Producers: Aldric Porter Richard D. Zanuck Dean Zanuck Original Music Composed and Conducted by: James Horner Director of Photography: Roger Deakins Production Designer: James Hegedus Film Editors: Daniel P. Hanley Mike Hill Art Director: Michael Corenblith Set Decorator: Peter Lando Costume Designer: Monique Prudhomme Casting by: Jane Hirshenson Jane Jenkins Airdate: August 16, 2002 Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Brad Grey Entertainment Conundrum Entertainment The Zanuck Company Distributor: Universal Pictures Length: 94 minutes, 30 seconds Budget: $4 thousand Box Office: $5,600,000,000 Pixar Movie Number: 764 Gerald's 1st Movie is aired in August 16, 2002 by Universal Studios. The most 22 year old teen guy features Gerald Rya Watkins and the film is located in Chicago, Illinois. Plot Voice Talent *Jim Carrey - Gerald Rya Watkins **Eric Lloyd - 9 Year Old Gerald *Taylor Momsen - Jeannie (Gerald's Love Interest) **Jessica Sara - 9 Year Old Jeannie *Hamish Linklater - Lenny Rya Watkins *Kelsey Grammer - Bob Brown *Steve Van Wormer - Mr. Harvey *Jim Meskimen - Jake (Valet Restaurant Guy) *Ethan Suplee - Buddy *Bill Irwin - Officer Fotion *Clint Howard - Mr. Henderman (Restaurant Announcer) *Bryce Dallas Howard - Atari (Car Hop) *Jeffrey Tambor - Danny *Seth Adam Jones - Harry Hacker *Seth Green - Petty Zalvin *Carol Burnett - Wally *Jane Krakowski - Leslie Levy *John Lithgow - Lord Anders *Sloane Momsen - Officer Debbie (Officer Fotion's Wife) *John Ratzenberger - Delivery Guy Media Release *''Gerald's 1st Movie'' is released on VHS and DVD December 10, 2002. Aspect Ratios *1.85:1 (Widescreen) *1.33:1 (Fullscreen) DVD Main Menu *Play the Movie *Scenes #Young Age (Main Titles) (0:00:00-0:04:47) #Growing Up (0:04:47-0:09:13) #S'up Bro (0:09:13-0:13:25) #Close Encountering Anders (0:13:25-0:17:14) #On the List (0:17:14-0:21:57) #Organizing (0:21:57-0:27:34) #Work Out (0:27:34-0:29:45) #The Bus (0:29:45-0:33:14) #The Girl He Likes (0:33:14-0:36:34) #Valet Booth (0:36:34-0:38:12) #Special Delivery (0:38:12-0:41:00) #Wally (0:41:00-0:45:48) #I'm Worried About Jeannie (0:45:48-0:48:34) #Speed Date (0:48:34-0:53:24) #Confessing Gerald (0:53:24-0:56:23) #Atari on the Block (0:56:23-1:01:34) #The Local Newspaper (1:01:34-1:07:36) #Finishing Them Off (1:07:36-1:19:24) #They Had Love (1:19:24-1:26:44) #End Credits (1:26:44-1:34:30) *Languages **Spoken Languages: English 5.1 Dolby Digital, English 5.1 DTS, Français 5.1 Dolby Digital (Canadian French dubbing), Español 5.1 Dolby Digital (Latin American dubbing), Português 5.1 Dolby Digital (Brazilian dubbing), Deutsch 5.1 Dolby Digital, Italiano 5.1 Dolby Digital and Magyar 5.1 Dolby Digital **Subtitles: English for the Hearing Impaired, French, Spanish, Portuguese, German, Hungarian and Italian *Bonus Materials **Deleted Scenes **From the Making Of... **Hilarious Bloopers **How Do I Find Things? Previews *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron Trailer (Buy it on DVD and Video) *Bruce Almighty Teaser Trailer (In Theaters May 23, 2003) *Jim Carrey in How the Grinch Stole Christmas: Deluxe 2 Disc DVD and VHS Trailer *Universal Orlando: Two Amazing Theme Parks TV Commercial *Gerald's 1st Movie: Motion Picture Soundtrack TV Commercial Quotes *Gerald's 1st Movie/Quotes Other Languages *Gerald's 1st Movie/Other Languages Language Dubs *Gerald's 1st Movie/Language Dubs Credits *Gerald's 1st Movie/Credits Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:2002 Films Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s